Kazumi the Nanny
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Future actor Kazumi Evans becomes the nanny for the Equestria Girls. Rated M due to nudity. Flames aren't allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are the two-year-old kids. Their parents will hire a nanny to take care of the kids as a matter of fact. The girls would be worried if they don't have a nanny. The parents will look for one before they could hire her of course. Let's hope that the girls will meet their new nanny.

"Girls, we are going to hire a nanny" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mommy" said Kerry. "I can't see our new nanny"

"Same here, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better go find one now" said Kerry's mom. "See you later, kids"

Their parents left to look for a nanny.

"I wonder who our nanny would be" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will see, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "It is a surprise by the way"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, I will get to say hi to our new nanny"

"It nice to say to her, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It is important job for the nanny, Sunset" said Kerry. "She will be taking care of us"

"I agree with you, Kerry" said Applejack. "She will come here soon"

In middle school, the girls' parents were unable to find a nanny since they are out. They went to the class to the classroom to talk with the teacher.

"Ma'am, is it okay that we can bring a 12-year-old girl for a bit?" Sunset's mom asked.

"Sure, you can" said the teacher.

The 12-year-old girl got up in her desk and left the classroom.

"We have a job for you" said Kerry's mom.

"Why?" The 12-year-old girl asked. "I thought I'm too young for it"

"We are hiring you as the nanny" said Kerry's mom.

"I have never take care of children" said the 12-year-old girl. "My name is Kazumi Evans"

"It's nice to see you, Kazumi" said Kerry's mom.

Back at home, the girls' parents went there with the new nanny.

"Girls, this is your new nanny" said Sunset's mom.

They see their new nanny is a 12-year-old Kazumi Evans. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Bath

12-year-old girl named Kazumi Evans has been hired as a nanny. She will give the Equestria Girls and Kerry a bath as a matter of fact. She will be seeing their genitals when she takes off her clothes. It is important that a nanny take care of the kids. Let's hope that Kazumi Evans will be washing the girls very good.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Kazumi.

"Okay, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "You are our favorite nanny"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Kazumi. "I am going to take you girls to the bathroom"

She took the girls to the bathroom and undressed them. Then, she turned on the water and put the girls in the tub.

"I can see your vagina, girls" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash. "You are going to wash us"

"I sure will, Rainbow Dash" said Kazumi. "In fact, I can't wash you without a baby body wash and a baby shampoo"

She brought out the body wash and a shampoo for the kids and began to wash them. Then, the brought a shampoo and wash the girls' hair.

"Did you girls enjoy your bath?" Kazumi asked.

"We sure did, Kazumi" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I like you giving a bath, darling" said Rarity. "I am a big fan of yours"

"Thanks, Rarity" said Kazumi. "Time for you girls to dry you off"

She took them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"You are good at taking care of us, Kazumi" said Kerry.

"No problem, Kerry" said Kazumi. "Time for you girls to put some diapers on"

She put some baby powder on their butt and genitals. Then, she put a diaper on the girls.

"There you go, girls" said Kazumi. "Nice and clean"

"Great job, Kazumi" said Applejack. "We are still 2 years old"

"Time for you to go to the playroom now" said Kazumi.

"All right, Kazumi" said Applejack.

Kazumi took them to the playroom and she is good at taking care of the kids. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Bedtime Story

Kazumi did a good job at washing the girls in their bath. She puts some powder and clean diapers on them as a matter of fact. The girls are getting tired and sleepy since they played some toys for a while. Kazumi will take them to their bed and read a bedtime story. Let's hope that Kazumi will read a story to the girls.

"I'm glad that Kazumi gave us a bath" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Kazumi Evans is a nice nanny" said Kerry.

"Girls, I am not just a nanny, but I'm also a babysitter since I am 12 years old" said Kazumi.

"That is great, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am getting tired now"

"Me too, Sunset" said Twilight. "We have been playing toys for a while"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Kazumi is going to take us to bed"

"That is true, Sunset" said Kazumi. "I can read a story to you"

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took Twilight and Sunset Shimmer to bed. Then, she brought the rest of the girls to bed.

"You girls are tucked up" said Kazumi.

"We have our pajamas on" said Rainbow Dash.

"You are looking good at them" said Kazumi.

"Are you going to read a book to us?" Kerry asked.

"I sure am, Kerry" said Kazumi. "I have brought my reading glasses with me so I can see what am I reading"

"You won't read a story time to us without your reading glasses" said Sunset Shimmer.

Kazumi puts her reading glasses on and brought out a Daring Do book.

"How about a Daring Do book, girls?" Kazumi asked.

"Sure, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash. "Daring Do is my favorite"

After Kazumi reads a story to the girls, it is now bedtime.

"Good night, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, girls" said Kazumi. "Have a good sleep"

She turns off the lights and the girls went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Bedtime

Kazumi Evans has finished reading a bedtime story to the Equestria Girls and Kerry. They will be falling asleep as a matter of fact. Kazumi did a good job for taking care of the kids. She will turn off the lights when the girls are asleep. The girls' parents will come home to look at the girls asleep. Let's hope that their parents come home from out of town.

"That was good story, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Kazumi. "Now it's time for you girls to go to sleep"

She turned off the lights and left the room.

"Good night, Kazumi" said the girls.

"Good night, girls" said Kazumi.

She closes the door and the girls are falling asleep.

"That was a good job to take care of the girls" said Kazumi.

She saw the girls' parents came home from out of town.

"Hi, Kazumi" said Kerry's mom. "We are home"

"I just took care of your kids" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Sunset's mom. "In fact, you can take care of them tomorrow"

"I sure will, Mrs. Shimmer" said Kazumi. "It would be another day for me to take care of the girls"

"I agree with you, Kazumi" said Mrs. Shy. "Did you give the girls a bath I tell you to?"

"I sure did, Mrs. Shy" said Kazumi. "I don't want them to go to bed without having their bath"

"That is true, Kazumi" said Mrs. Shy. "It is important to give the girls a bath"

"I will remember to give them a bath" said Kazumi.

"Thank you, Kazumi" said Mrs. Shy. "Can we go ahead and take a look at the girls?"

"You sure can, Mrs. Shy" said Kazumi. "Don't make sure noise"

"We sure won't, Kazumi" said Mrs. Shy.

The girls' parents went to the room and saw the girls are asleep.

"They are fast asleep" said Kerry's mom.

"I have read a book to them" said Kazumi.

"That's great, Kazumi" said Sunset's mom. "They like your stories"

The girls' left the room and closed the door. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Park

It is Saturday and Kazumi is going to take the Equestria Girls and Kerry to the park. She did a good job taking care of them as a matter of fact. Kazumi will put their clothes so they can be ready. She will watch the girls when they are at the park. Let's hope that the girls will have a great day.

"Ready to go to the park, girls?" Kazumi asked.

"I sure am, Kazumi" said Kerry.

"Same here, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Kazumi, thank you for reading us a book before bedtime" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Kazumi. "In fact, I can't read a bedtime story without my reading glasses"

"I agree with you, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

"All right, girls, time to go to the park" said Kazumi.

At the park, Kazumi and the girls arrived at the park.

"Here we are, girls" said Kazumi. "We are at the park"

"Is there playground, Kazumi?" Applejack asked.

"There sure is, Applejack" said Kazumi. "You are go to the playground, girls"

"We sure will, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to the playground and Kazumi went to the bench to sit down watching the girls. Then, the woman sat down next to her.

"Young lady, are you the nanny for these girls?" The woman asked.

"I sure am, ma'am" said Kazumi. "I am a 12-year-old girl and my babies are 2 years old"

"That's wonderful, sweetie" said the woman.

Twilight and Sunset are climbing up so they can go down on the slide.

"Ready to go down the slide, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"I sure am, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hold on, Sunset" said Twilight. "Time to slide down"

They went down the slide and left.

"That was fun, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Going down the slide is great, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are enjoying a good day at the park"

"All thanks to Kazumi for bringing us" said Twilight.

The girls are now playing on the swings. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Daycare

Next morning, the Equestria Girls and Kerry are waking up in their bed. Their parents will be taking their kids to the daycare as a matter of fact. Since Kazumi Evans is only 12 years old, she will be going to her own middle school with her mom. The girls are going to behave at the daycare. Let's hope that the girls will have a good day.

"Girls, time to go to the daycare" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mommy" said Kerry.

The girls put their clothes on and went to the car with their parents.

"Kerry, I want you to behave during the daycare" said her mom.

"I know, mommy" said Kerry.

"That's my daughter" said her mom. "In fact, Kazumi is with her mom so she can go to her middle school"

"All right, mommy" said Kerry. "My friends are going to be there"

"That is true, Kerry" said her mom.

At the daycare, Kerry's mom drops off her daughter.

"Have a good day at daycare, Kerry" said her mom.

"I sure will, mommy" said Kerry. "See you later"

Her mom left the daycare and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Twilight.

"Ready to have a good at the daycare?" Kerry asked.

"I sure am, Kerry" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At the room, Kerry and her friends went in there.

"We're here now" said Kerry.

"Here comes our teacher" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, students" said the teacher. "How are you doing today?"

"We are going good, teacher" said Rainbow Dash. "Kazumi is our new nanny"

"That is nice of her, Rainbow" said the teacher. "She is now at her school"

"She won't take care of us until after school" said Twilight.

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"All right, kids" said the teacher. "Time to go the circle rug"

"Okay, teacher" said Rainbow Dash. "We will have a good day at school"

They went to the circle rug to sit on. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Changing Diapers

Kazumi Evans has done at middle school for the day. She will do a diaper change for the Equestria Girls but with a boy next to them as a matter of fact. She already remembers what to do with the girls as Kazumi is doing a good job at taking care of the girls. Let's hope that Kazumi can put some baby powder on the girls when she is doing a diaper change.

"Kids, that's should do it for today" said the teacher. "I will see you tomorrow"

Kazumi and the students began to leave the middle school. Then, she saw Kerry's parents came to picked her up.

"Hi, Kazumi" said Kerry's mom. "How was school?"

"It was good, ma'am" said Kazumi. "In fact, I worked on my assignments"

"Great, Kazumi" said Kerry's mom. "I wanted you to come with us"

"Why, ma'am?" Kazumi asked.

"The diapers smell bad for the girls" said Kerry's mom. "We are taking you to the daycare to get a diaper change"

"All right, ma'am" said Kazumi. "Let's go"

At the daycare, Kazumi and Kerry's parents arrived there and went inside.

"Welcome to the daycare" said the woman. "How can I help you?"

"Kazumi needs to do a diaper change for the girls" said Kerry's mom.

"Splendid, the girls are in the room" said the woman.

They went inside the room where the girls are at.

"Here they are, Kazumi" said the woman.

"Hurry, Kazumi" said Kerry. "The diaper smells bad"

"I sure will, Kerry" said Kazumi. "I will have a boy next to you, girls"

"Okay, Kazumi" said Kerry.

Kazumi puts the girls in the table with a boy next to them. Then, she took out the dirty diaper and throws it away. After that, she puts the powder on the girls and puts a clean diaper on them.

"I put a clean diaper on you, girls" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"No problem, girls" said Kazumi.

The girls are hugging at Kazumi. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Toilet Training

Kazumi Evans is getting ready to give the girls a potty training. The girls won't use the toilet until they did the potty training as a matter of fact. Kazumi did a good job to become a nanny despite that she is still a student. The girls will use a smaller bowl for the training. Let's hope that the girls will do good on potty training.

"We are back home now, girls" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "What should we do today?"

"You girls are going to do potty training" said Kazumi.

"What is that, Kazumi?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's where you urinate inside the smaller down" said Kazumi. "In fact, we can set it up so you can do good on the potty training"

"Okay, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have never done a potty training before"

"Me either, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Kazumi went to the bathroom and sets up the smaller bowl for the potty training.

"It's all set up now, girls" said Kazumi.

"Okay, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "Thank you for setting it up"

"No problem, Sunset" said Kazumi. "You are going first by the way"

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the bathroom and start urinating the smaller bowl.

"Is Sunset doing it, Kazumi?" Twilight asked.

"She sure did, Twilight" said Kazumi. "You can be next after Sunset"

"I sure can do it, Kazumi" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer came out of the bathroom and Twilight went in there.

"How was it, Sunset?" Kazumi asked.

"It was good, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "I let Twilight to go in there"

"That's nice of you, Sunset" said Kazumi.

"No problem, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope Twilight can do good too"

She saw Twilight came out of the bathroom.

"Did you do good, Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer.

"Yes, I did, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I am next now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Go do it, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash went to the bathroom to do her potty training. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Buying Underwear

After Kazumi Evans got a gift card for Christmas, she will be getting underwear for the Equestria Girls. The girls have done their potty training as a matter of fact. They are getting old from wearing a diaper of course. Kazumi will remember which underwear can she buy for the girls. Let's hope that she can buy the right underwear for the girls.

"Thank you for giving me a gift card for Christmas, mom" said Kazumi.

"No problem, honey" said her mom. "What are you going to buy?"

"I am buying underwear for the girls" said Kazumi. "In fact, they are getting old for wearing diapers"

"That is true, honey" said her mom. "We better go to the store"

"Okay, mom" said Kazumi. "I have my gift card with me"

They went to the car and left the house. Then, they arrived at the store and got off the car.

"Here we are, Kazumi" said her mom. "Remember, don't spend on your gift card a lot"

"I sure won't, mom" said Kazumi. "Let's go inside"

They went inside and brought out the shopping cart.

"So, Kazumi, what are you going to buy?" Her mom asked.

"I am buying underwear for the girls" said Kazumi.

"That's nice of you, Kazumi" said her mom.

She brought some new underwear for the girls and went to the cashier to pay for it.

"Kazumi, did you have your gift card?" Her mom asked.

"I sure do, mom" said Kazumi.

She pays it with her gift card and puts the underwear in the bag.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

"No problem, sir" said Kazumi. "See you later"

"Bye, you two" said the cashier.

They went to the car and drives back home.

"We are back home now, Kazumi" said her mom.

"Yes, mom" said Kazumi. "I will show them to the girls"

Inside, Kazumi went to her room and shows the girls their new underwear.

"What do you think, girls?" Kazumi asked.

"It's nice, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls liked their new underwear. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Wearing New Underwear

Kazumi Evans has come back home from the store to buy new underwear for the Equestria Girls. The girls will try their new underwear as a matter of fact. They are getting old for wearing a diaper of course. They will see if they like their new underwear or not. Let's hope that the girls will put on their new underwear.

"I'm back now, girls" said Kazumi.

"Welcome back, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash. "What do you get?"

"A surprise" said Kazumi. "Do you want to see them?"

"Yes, Kazumi" said Kerry.

"Okay, then" said Kazumi.

She got something out of her bag.

"Okay, girls, you can open your eyes now" said Kazumi.

The girls open their eyes and they saw their new underwear.

"Wow, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash. "Did you bring us new underwear?"

"I sure did, Rainbow" said Kazumi. "In fact, you girls should put them on"

"All right, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash. "We will put them on"

"Thank you, girls" said Kazumi.

They put on their new underwear.

"So, girls, what do you think?" Kazumi asked.

"I like my new underwear" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I am glad that you like your new underwear" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash. "I am now too old to wear a diaper"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Kerry. "I can wear my underwear"

"That is true, Kerry" said Kazumi. "Be sure that you don't wet your new underwear"

"We won't, Kazumi" said Kerry.

Kazumi throws away some old diapers.

"You can put some clean underwear if you wet your new underwear" said Kazumi.

"We sure will, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash. "I am getting tired now"

"Me too, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie.

"Time for bed now, girls" said Kazumi.

The girls went to bed and Kazumi brought a book.

"How about a bedtime story?" Kazumi asked.

"Sure, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

After that, it's bedtime.

"Good night, girls" said Kazumi.

"Good night, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

Kazumi turns off the lights and went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Dentist Checkup

Kazumi Evans is getting ready to take the girls to their dentist checkup. The dentist will look at their teeth as a matter of fact. The girls will brush their teeth before they can go to the dentist of course. Kazumi have her dentist checkup after the girls by the way. Let's hope that the girls will do good on their dentist checkup.

"Girls, time to get up now" said Kazumi.

"Where are we going today, Kazumi?" Sunset Shimmer.

"We are going to the dentist office today" said Kazumi.

"How come, Kazumi?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because we have a dentist checkup" said Kazumi. "In fact, we better brush our teeth"

Kazumi and the girls went to the bathroom and brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean now" said Kazumi. "Time to go to the dentist"

They went to the car and drives to the dentist's office.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Kazumi. "See you after the checkup"

"Bye, girls" said one of the girls' mom.

They left to the dentist office.

"Have a seat now, girls" said Kazumi.

"Okay, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

They took their seat and waiting for the dentist to come.

"We will do our checkup in a few minutes" said Kazumi.

They saw the dentist calling out for the girls.

"Girls, the dentist is here" said Kazumi.

The girls take turns to do their checkup.

"All right, can we see your teeth?" The dentist asked.

"Sure, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

He looks at Rainbow Dash's teeth and it looks perfect.

"Your teeth are perfect, Rainbow" said the dentist.

"Thanks, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

Then, the dentist calls out Kazumi and she took her seat.

"Can we look at your teeth, Kazumi?" The dentist asked.

He looks at Kazumi's teeth and it looks perfect.

"Your teeth are perfect, ma'am" said the dentist.

"Thank you, sir" said Kazumi.

They went back to the car with their moms.

"Have a good day, girls" said the dentist.

He waved at Kazumi and the girls. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Barbershop

Kazumi Evans have taken care of the Equestria Girls and Kerry. She had taken them to the dentist's office for a checkup as a matter of fact. Kazumi is now getting ready to take the girls to a haircut place of course. It will take some time to wait in line. Let's hope that the girls will get a haircut from the barber.

"Girls, time to go now" said Kazumi.

"Where are we going now?" Kerry asked.

"We are going to the barbershop, Kerry" said Kazumi.

"How come, Kazumi?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Because your hair is getting long already" said Kazumi. "In fact, the barber will cut your hair"

"I can see that, Kazumi" said Kerry. "My hair is getting long"

"Same here, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They went to the car and drove to the barbershop.

"Here we are now, girls" said Kazumi. "The barbershop"

They went inside and took their seats.

"There are a lot of costumers to have their haircut, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know that, Rainbow Dash" said Kazumi. "It will take a few minutes to have your haircut"

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow Dash" said Kazumi.

They saw the barber calling out for the girls.

"Girls, you are next" said Kazumi.

The girls took their seat and the barber began to cut their hair.

"Ma'am, who is currently having a haircut?" A woman asked.

"The girls are having them right now, ma'am" said Kazumi. "I took them because their hair is getting long already"

"I see it now, ma'am" said the woman. "I will do my haircut after the girls are finished"

"All right, ma'am" said Kazumi. "They are almost done now"

They saw the girls got off their seat and went to Kazumi.

"They are done now, ma'am" said the barber.

"Thank you, sir" said Kazumi.

She pays the barber and left the barbershop.

"Thanks for stopping by, ma'am" said the barber.

"No problem, sir" said Kazumi.

Kazumi and the girls went back home from the barbershop. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Checkup

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now getting up in bed. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste and put their toothbrush away. They are going to see the doctor today as a matter of fact. The doctor will look at their genitals of course. Let's hope that the girls will behave themselves at the doctor's office.

"Good morning, girls" said Kazumi.

"Good morning, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

"Today, I am taking you girls to the doctor's office" said Kazumi.

"For what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He wants to look at your genitals" said Kazumi. "In fact, he can see your vagina as well"

"All right, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

After breakfast, the girls put on their clothes and they are ready.

"All dressed now, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, girls" said Kazumi. "Time to go to the doctor's office now"

At the doctor's office, Kazumi and the girls went inside and took their seat.

"Kazumi, is the doctor going to check your genitals as well?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, he is, Rainbow" said Kazumi. "I wanted to see how my vagina looks"

"All right, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw the doctor calling out to the girls.

"Girls, the doctor is calling" said Kazumi.

"Come on now, girls" said the doctor.

The girls followed the doctor and took their seat.

"So, are you here for a checkup?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we are, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

"All right then" said the doctor. "We better look at your genitals"

He looks at their genitals and saw that it was perfect.

"They're looking good now" said the doctor.

After that, the doctor called out to Kazumi for her checkup.

"How are you going today, ma'am?" The doctor asked.

"It is good, sir" said Kazumi.

"That's great, ma'am" said the doctor. "Time to look at your genitals"

He looks at them and Kazumi's genitals looks perfect.

"Nice to look at it" said the doctor. "You are free to go"

Kazumi left the doctor's office with the girls. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. School Work

Kazumi Evans is now at school after her summer vacation. She will be doing her school work while at class as a matter of fact. She had a great summer vacation of course. She will remember which assignment she is working on. There are reading, writing, history, biology, algebra and such. Let's hope that Kazumi will be working on her school work.

"Have a wonderful day at school, honey" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Kazumi. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Back at school after a summer vacation" said Kazumi. "I can see my friends.

She sees them, and Kazumi talk to them.

"Hi, Kazumi" said one of Kazumi's friends. "Back from your summer vacation"

"I sure did" said Kazumi. "In fact, I had a great summer with my family"

"That's wonderful" said one of Kazumi's friends. "We had a good one"

"Same here" said one of her other friends. "We should better go to class now or else we will be late"

"All right then" said Kazumi.

Kazumi and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Just in time, Kazumi" said one of Kazumi's friends. "And here comes our teacher now"

"Welcome back to school, students" said her teacher. "Did you have a wonderful summer vacation?"

"Yes, we have, ma'am" said Kazumi.

"That's great, Kazumi" said her teacher. "I have some assignments to give you"

"Okay, ma'am" said Kazumi.

Her teacher gave her students the assignment and they began working on it.

"What assignment is this, Kazumi?" One of Kazumi's friends asked.

"This is biology" said Kazumi. "It is like science for middle school and high school"

"I didn't know that, Kazumi" said one of Kazumi's friends.

"Neither do I" said Kazumi. "Hopefully we will finish with it soon"

"All right, Kazumi" said one of Kazumi's friends.

After that, Kazumi and her friends finishes their assignment and gives them to their teacher.

"We can relax for a bit, Kazumi" said one of Kazumi's friends.

"That is true" said Kazumi.

Kazumi and her friends are now relaxing. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Another Bath

Kazumi Evans is now getting ready to give the Equestria Girls and Kerry a bath. She had a great day at school as a matter of fact. She will remember what to wash of course. She would try not to touch their vagina. Kazumi would always be careful what she touched. Let's hope that Kazumi would be washing the girls good.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Kazumi.

"All right, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

Kazumi took the girls to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the bathtub.

"I'll be right back, girls" said Kazumi. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back now" said Applejack.

Kazumi left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"How were the girls, Kazumi?" Her mom asked.

"They are doing good, mom" said Kazumi. "In fact, I am giving them a bath"

"Be sure that you wash them good" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Kazumi.

"Do not touch their vaginas" said her mom.

"I won't do that" said Kazumi. "I will always be careful what I'm washing"

"That's my daughter" said her mom.

"Time to wash the girls now" said Kazumi.

She went back to the bathroom and began washing the girls in which she uses the body wash to wash their body parts including their vaginas. Then, she brought out the shampoo and she wash the girls' hair. Finally, she dries the girls with a towel after she got them out of the tub.

"How was your bath, girls?" Kazumi asked.

"It was great, Kazumi" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That's wonderful, girls" said Kazumi. "I have the pajamas with me"

The girls put on their pajamas and they brushed their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now, girls" said Kazumi.

They went to bed and Kazumi turns off the lights.

"Good night, Kazumi" said the girls.

"Good night, girls" said Kazumi.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Back at the Daycare

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now going to daycare. They will behave at the daycare as a matter of fact. They will listen what the teacher of course. There are a lot of activities at the daycare such as playing blocks, playing some games, doing dress up and coloring. Let's hope that the girls will have a great day at the daycare.

"Have a great day at the daycare, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mommy" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left the daycare and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Kazumi is at right now"

"I know, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, she has a lot of assignments to do"

"That is true, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's go to our classroom now" said Applejack.

The girls went to their classroom and took their seats.

"Just in time, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, kids" said the teacher.

"Good morning, ma'am" said the kids.

"I hope you will a wonderful day here at the daycare center" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are coloring with their crayons.

"I like to do coloring" said Kerry.

"Same here, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset, can you pass me a coloring book?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure will, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the coloring book to Rainbow Dash and she saw that it is a Daring Do coloring book.

"You gave me a Daring Do coloring book?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure did, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I am big fan of her" said Rainbow Dash.

"Here are the canyons, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the crayons to Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

Rainbow Dash begins coloring on the Daring Do coloring book.

"That's nice that you gave Rainbow Dash some crayons" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are having a great day at the daycare. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Another Diaper Change

Kazumi Evans is now getting ready to give a diaper change to the Equestria Girls and Kerry. She has not given them a diaper for a long time as a matter of fact. She already knows that the diaper smells bad of course. She will try to put the powder on the girls before putting the clean one. Let's that Kazumi will do good at changing diapers.

"We are home, mom" said Kazumi.

"How was your day at school?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Kazumi. "In fact, I worked hard on my assignments"

"That's nice of you" said her mom. "Here come the girls now"

Kazumi saw the girls and Kerry came home from the daycare.

"We are home now, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

"How was daycare, girls?" Kazumi asked.

"It was good, Kazumi" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That's good, girls" said Kazumi. "I smell something bad here"

"Me too, Kazumi" said her mom. "I wonder what that smell is coming from"

"It's coming from us, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "I don't like that smell"

"Me either, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Can you give us a diaper change?"

"I sure can, girls" said Kazumi. "Let's go to the bathroom"

She took the girls to the bathroom and took their diapers off.

"These diapers smell bad" said Kazumi.

She throws the old ones away and brought out the baby powder.

"That feels good, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I will get you some clean diapers soon, girls" said Kazumi.

"Alright, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "I can see my vagina"

"Same here, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw Kazumi brought out the clean diapers.

"I got some clean diapers, girls" said Kazumi.

"That's great, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put the diapers on the girls.

"I am looked comfortable now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I agree with you" said Pinkie Pie. "You did a good job, Kazumi"

"Thanks, girls" said Kazumi.

The girls are now wearing their clean diapers. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Grocery Shopping

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to grocery shopping with Kazumi as a matter of act. They will buy some something that they don't have of course. Let's that the girls will be going grocery shopping.

"Morning, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, girls" said Kazumi. "Did you have a goodnight sleep?"

"We sure did, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we always go to bed early"

"That's great, girls" said Kazumi. "Get a cereal of your choice"

"What cereal are we having?" Kerry asked.

"How about my favorite cereal" said Rainbow Dash.

"What cereal is it, Rainbow?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Rainbow Drops, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "It is my favorite cereal"

"Great idea, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls pour the cereal on their bowl and start eating it.

"Good cereal for us" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Where are we going today?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We are going grocery shopping today" said Kazumi.

"We are out of my favorite cereal" said Rainbow Dash.

"I have them on my list, Rainbow" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

At the grocery store, Kazumi got out the shopping cart and began grocery shopping.

"What can we get first?" Kazumi asked.

"How about the toothpaste" said Applejack.

"It is at the health aisle" said Kazumi.

They went there, and Kazumi brought one.

"What cereal do you want to get again, Rainbow?" Kazumi asked.

"Rainbow drops" said Rainbow Dash. "They are at the cereal aisle"

They went to the aisle and got that cereal.

"Good shopping today" said Kazumi.

Later, they went to the cashier and Kazumi pays with her money.

"Thank you for shopping with us today, ma'am" said the cashier.

"No problem, sir" said Kazumi. "See you later"

Kazumi and the girls went back home from the grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Third Bath

Kazumi Evans is now getting ready to give the Equestria Girls and Kerry a bath. Kazumi did a good job at washing them as a matter of fact. She will be washing them again of course. She already remembers what to do during their bath. She will be washing their body parts and their hair. Let's hope that the girls will have a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Kazumi.

"Okay, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

Kazumi took the girls to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, girls" said Kazumi. "I'm going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Okay, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

Kazumi left the bathroom to bring the body wash and the shampoo.

"I love taking a bath" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Good bath so far, Sunset" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we always take a bath everyday"

"We have a toy boat and a rubber duck" said Applejack.

"They can float, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes Kazumi now"

Kazumi came back to the bathroom and began washing the girls. She washes their body wash including their vagina. Then, she washes their hair with a shampoo. Finally, she brought them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"Good bath, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Good thing that Kazumi didn't touch our vagina"

"We would wet the tub if we do" said Twilight.

"I have the pajamas with me, girls" said Kazumi.

She gave the girls their pajamas and put them on.

"That looks comfortable" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, girls" said Kazumi.

The girls are now brushing their teeth.

"I like brushing my teeth" said Kerry.

"Me too, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

After that, the girls went to bed and Kazumi turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Kazumi.

"Good night, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Washing the Dishes

Kazumi Evans is now getting ready to wash the dishes. She had recently taken care of the Equestria Girls as a matter of fact. She will do good at washing dishes of course. She will remember what to do when she washes the dishes. She will be using the dish soap to wash them. Let's hope that Kazumi will do good at washing dishes.

"All the dishes look dirty now" said Kazumi. "I have to go clean them"

Kazumi went to the sink and start washing the dishes. She uses the dish soap to clean out the dirty spot of the dish.

"Hi, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "What are you doing?"

"I am washing the dishes right now, Sunset" said Kazumi.

"That's what the nanny does, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know, Sunset" said Kazumi. "In fact, I am good at washing dishes"

"Be sure that you don't make any mistakes while washing the dishes" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure won't, Sunset" said Kazumi.

She continues to clean the dishes as Sunset Shimmer left the kitchen. Then, she cleans the dish and the dish soap has run out.

"All finish now" said Kazumi. "Time to put the dishes in the dish dryer"

Kazumi put all the dishes in the dish dryer and turns it on.

"How are dishes going, Kazumi?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It was looking good, Rainbow" said Kazumi. "I already put them in the dish dryer"

"That is sweet, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

"I will be putting the dishes away soon" said Kazumi.

"Alright, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash. "I just want to make sure to see what you are doing"

"You can go back to your room with your friends" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Kazumi.

Rainbow Dash went back to the room with her siblings. Then, Kazumi took out the dishes from the dish dryer and put the dishes away.

"All the dishes are clean now" said Kazumi. "I have been working hard"

Kazumi did a good job at washing dishes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Art Class

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready for their art class. Their moms will be dropping off their daughters as a matter of fact. They will have a great day at the daycare of course. They will remember what to paint by the way. They will only paint good pictures. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will have a great day at the daycare.

"Have a great day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are getting ready for our class"

"We sure are, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are going to paint good pictures"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Twilight. "We don't want to draw bad pictures"

"I hope not, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I like going to the daycare"

"Same here, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better get to class now" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want to be late for class"

The girls went to the art class.

"Just in time, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are painting a picture.

"Can you give me a yellow paint?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the yellow paint to Fluttershy.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

"No problem, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

Fluttershy is now painting the sun.

"I just finished a nice picture" said Sunset Shimmer.

She showed her friends of her nice picture.

"That looks just like us, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"I can't wait to show it to Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

She shows it to Kerry.

"That is a good one, Sunset" said Kerry.

"I just paint a picture of Angel in a nice weather" said Fluttershy.

"That looks perfect, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like that painting" said Kerry.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are having a great day at art class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Baths are Fun

Kazumi Evans is now at Maria's house as she is going ready to have her bath. She had great gymnastics as a matter of fact. She has beat her opponents of course. She already remembers what to do during her bath. She will wash her body parts including her vagina. Let's hope that Kazumi will have a good bath after her gymnastics event.

"We are home now, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Yes, we are, Kazumi" said Maria. "You did a good job at the gymnastics event"

"I sure did, Maria" said Kazumi. "In fact, I will be doing it again soon"

"Time for your bath now" said Maria.

"Okay, Maria" said Kazumi.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and went to the tub.

"Good water for me" said Kazumi.

"Is it warm to you?" Maria asked.

"It is" said Kazumi. "I can see my boobs and my pussy"

"I'll be right back, Kazumi" said Maria. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back now" said Kazumi.

Maria left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo. Then, she went back to the bathroom and gave them to Kazumi.

"Thanks, Maria" said Kazumi.

"You're welcome" said Maria.

Kazumi is now washing herself. She began washing her body parts including her vagina. Then, she brought out the shampoo and washes her hair. Finally, she got out of the bathtub and dries herself with a towel.

"How was your bath, Kazumi?" Maria asked.

"It was good, Maria" said Kazumi.

"That is great, Kazumi" said Maria. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to Kazumi and puts it on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Maria.

"I sure will" said Kazumi.

She brought out her toothbrush and the toothpaste to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now" said Kazumi.

They went to bed and Maria turns off the light.

"Good night, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Good night, Kazumi" said Maria.

They both went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	23. Park is Fun

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park with Kazumi as a matter of fact. They had a great time on their last visit of course. Let's hope that the Equestria Girls and Kerry will be going to the park with Kazumi.

"Morning, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Kazumi. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That is smells good, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Kazumi asked.

"I sure will, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having waffles" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"We are we going today?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are going to the park today" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the park, Kazumi took the girls to the playground.

"Here we are now, girls" said Kazumi.

"It is a good weather today, Kazumi" said Kerry.

"It sure was, Kerry" said Kazumi. "Have fun at the playground"

"We sure will, Kazumi" said Rainbow Dash.

Kazumi went to sit on the bench.

"What can we play today, girls?" Sunset Shimmer.

"There is a slide, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Good idea, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went on top of the slide.

"Let's all slide down, girls" said Twilight.

The girls are sliding down and got off.

"That was fun, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like the slide" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Twilight.

The girls are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Another Bedtime Story

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now getting ready to go to bed. They had a great day at the park as a matter of fact. They recently had their bath of course. They are going to hear a bedtime story from Kazumi by the way. Kazumi is good at reading a bedtime story. Let's hope that the girls will hear a bedtime story from Kazumi.

"That was a good bath, Sunset" said Kerry.

"It sure was, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we had fun at the park"

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We played our bath toys as well" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Do you have the pajamas with us?"

"I sure do, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"How do I look in my pajamas?" Twilight asked.

"You look good, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to brush our teeth"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to their bed.

"Here comes, Kazumi" said Twilight.

"Do you want me to read a bedtime story?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes, Kazumi" said the girls.

Kazumi is now reading a book.

"Once, there is a bear who lives in a cave" said Kazumi. "He wanted to go to sleep"

"Just like us, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Let me continue reading, Sunset" said Kazumi.

"Alright, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

"The bears usually sleep during the day" said Kazumi.

After reading a bedtime story, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready to go to bed.

"Do you like my bedtime story, girls?" Kazumi asked.

"I sure do" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me too" said Twilight.

Kazumi turns off the lights.

"Good night, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, girls" said Kazumi.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Fire Drill

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready for daycare. They will be going to have a fire drill as a matter of fact. They will remember what to do during the drill of course. They will be evacuating the building and stay outside until the drill ends by the way. Let's hope that the Equestria Girls and Kerry will do good on the fire drill.

"Have a great day at daycare, girls" said Kazumi.

"We sure will, Kazumi" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Kazumi left the daycare and went to school.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Back at daycare"

"We are going to have a great day here" said Twilight.

"We sure will, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have lots of things to do today"

"We have a fire drill today, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"How come, Rainbow?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Because they made an announcement today" said Rainbow Dash.

"We better go to our room now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Alright, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We don't want to be late"

The girls went to their room.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Twilight.

"Good morning, kids" said the teacher. "I hope you have a wonderful day at school"

Later, the fire alarm goes off and the kids are about to evacuate the daycare.

"Remember not to run, kids" said the teacher.

"We know that, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We are walking like the other kids" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure are" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

The kids are now exiting the daycare and stays outside.

"It is nice weather here, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I'm glad that it wasn't rainy today" said Sunset Shimmer.

After a while, the students are now going back inside.

"That was a good fire drill, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Twilight.

"We have followed the rules" said Rainbow Dash. "Time to go back to our room"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went back to their room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
